


Feliz aniversário.

by Opelucid



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opelucid/pseuds/Opelucid
Summary: Só uma história curta, e simples. Na qual é literalmente baseada sobre minha vida real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

27/01/2017

22:38 PM

 

É seu aniversário, huh?

Eu sinceramente não sei nem porque eu ainda escrevo isso aqui. Não faz sentido, você nunca vai ler isso. Nunca vai ler pois não vou te mandar, e mesmo se eu mandasse você não leria. Mas,

Fazem, aproximadamente 7 meses que nós não nos falamos, sem contar a tentativa falha de nos reconciliarmos, que obviamente não deu certo, já que você não me chamou desde então

Sabe, eu errei feio, e eu não vou começar a me desculpar como eu sempre faço, porque a gente já se desculpou e eu não quero me repetir aqui.

Nós eramos maninhos, melhores amigos, mas eu, como sempre, estraguei tudo isso. Mesmo que intencionalmente, eu acabei sufocando você, e fazendo com que você se separasse de mim. E eu entendo isso.

Você nunca foi a pessoa mais legal ou gentil do mundo, é claro, mas comigo, você era o mais doce possível. Você sempre tentou me animar quando eu ficava triste (o que era literalmente quase sempre), sempre esteve comigo, sempre me ajudou. E eu meio que não retribuí, mas de fato, só fiz com que tudo piorasse.

Eu me lembro de muita coisa que a gente fez junto, das coisas que você me contava sobre si mesmo, sobre as piadas e histórias que você sempre tinha pra me fazer rir.

Eu lembro de todas as vezes que você me ligava de noite pra jogarmos transformice, ou até estudar, e ficavamos até as 3 da manhã jogando e conversando pela call.

Me lembro de um dia, uma sexta feira, na qual poucas pessoas vieram, e eu me sentei atrás de você na última fileira da sala. A gente ficou conversando e conversando, e eu eventualmente coloquei minha touca e me deitei sobre a mesa pra tentar descansar um pouco. Você virou pra trás e colocou a mão na minha cabeça, sorriu, sentou de lado e apoiou o braço em cima da sua cadeira. Eu realmente fiquei muito feliz.

Nesse mesmo dia, a coordenadora me chamou pra conversar sobre uma “briga” que eu tive com a Bia, que era sobre você, apesar de você não ter culpa nenhuma disso. Após uma conversa básica, voltei pra sala, percebi que você conversava com a professora Ananda sobre alguma coisa. Mais tarde, meus amigos me disseram que a mesma veio questionar você sobre o porquê da briga.

“Mas por que você não se separa da Bea, sabendo que ela e a Bia gostam de você pra evitar briga?”

Você respondeu:

“Porque eu gosto dela”

 

Foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida.

 

Em outro dia, eu estava realmente mais triste do que o normal, eu perguntei se você poderia me emprestar sua blusa (que é a minha favorita por sinal) e você simplesmente deixou. Bom, você pediu pra eu devolver no final da aula, mas, mesmo assim, você não costuma emprestar suas coisas pra ninguém.

Teve outro dia, no qual estava chovendo muito, eu entrei na sala e você estava sentado perto da porta. Eu estava sem blusa de frio, e como estava realmente muito frio la fora, eu estava tremendo um pouco. Você apenas me deu oi e perguntou “Quer abraço?”

Seus abraços sempre foram os melhores, apesar de você sempre ficar meio awkward e nunca abraçando direito. Mas você nunca negou meus abraços. Não importa o quão puto você estava você nunca negava.

Outro dia, na saída após a 6ª aula, você me esperou sair da sala na porta, abriu os braços e me abraçou.

Lembro também daquelas brincadeiras de dar tapa na testa de quem não dizia ‘auê’ após arrotar, uma vez você bateu na minha testa com tanta força que eu bati a cabeça na parede. Você começou a rir e me pediu mil desculpas pois, realmente, foi muito sem querer. Eu comecei a rir também e ficou tudo bem.

Lembro daquela sua borracha illuminati verde que a gente jogava na parede no fundo da sala sem os professores verem. Você acertou minha cabeça várias vezes e vice-versa. Era realmente muito zoado, mas, mesmo assim, nunca parecia perder a graça.

Lembro de todas as vezes que a gente escondia seus materiais pela sala e você sempre olhava pra mim primeiro, perguntando onde estavam as coisas, porque sabia que eu não mentiria pra você.

Lembro quando a gente sentava um atrás do outro, por causa do mapeamento, e quando os professores passava slides pra sala copiar, você me passava um dos seus fones de ouvido e a gente copiava e escutava música juntos.

Lembro de quando você em pedia cola no meio das provas, eu tentava negar mas você olhava pra mim com aquela carinha, e eu não conseguia resistir e passava mesmo assim.

Lembro de todas as vezes que você olhava pra mim, o que não é muita coisa mas eu sempre me perdi olhando pra você. Ou até você fazer a “carinha de calopsita” o que é meio confuso, pois ninguém sabia se te chamava de calopsita ou pavão albino.

E por falar em calopsita, toda a vez que a gente fazia call eu conseguia escutar elas fazendo barulho no fundo, o que era muito fofo.

Lembro de uma vez que você foi banido por 1 hora de falar no chat do transformice. Você me ligou só pra dizer isso, e a gente acabou jogando até o seu ban acabar.

Lembro de quando você me chamava pra jogar no seu time durante a educação física, e apesar de eu não jogar literalmente nada, você me chamava mesmo assim.

Lembro daquele dia em que você ficou comigo durante o dia inteiro, porque era o penúltimo dia de aula daquele ano, e eu tinha quase certeza que ia sair da escola então comecei a chorar.

Lembro daquele dia em que eu disse “Ninguém aqui liga pra mim”, e você saiu correndo atrás de mim, mas quando eu olhei pro meu celular, você tava me ligando. Eu atendi, e você disse “Bom, eu ligo pra você :D”

Lembro de quando eu perguntava pra mexer no seu cabelo, e você deixava. Não todas as vezes, mas de vez em quando sim. E em troca, você pedia pra usar meus óculos. Eu nunca neguei.

Lembro de um desenho dum bolinho que você fez pra mim. Pra representar que eu sou uma pessoa legal e que eu não deveria ficar triste. Pena que eu perdi o desenho mas, eu realmente me senti muito melhor após isso.

Lembro de que sempre que eu chorava, você tirava meu cabelo do rosto e me perguntava o porque de eu chorar. Você sempre foi meu psicólogo, apesar de que você só me perguntava “Por que?” pra tudo o que eu dizia. Você sempre escutou o que eu tinha a dizer.

Lembro quando você sempre me dizia: “Se eu fosse seu namorado, o que mudaria?” Pra mim, a resposta era muito óbvia, oras. Você seria meu namorado! E eu finalmente poderia escutar um “eu te amo” genuíno seu. Mas eu nunca parei pra pensar que você era o melhor amigo que eu pude ter, o fato de nós estarmos ou não namorando não faria diferença.

Lembro de um dia, em que eu perguntei se você era meu amigo. Você disse que não, e antes de que eu pudesse ficar triste ou começar a chorar, você disse: “Eu não sou seu amigo, eu sou seu maninho.”

Lembro de um dia em que você em ensinou a fazer um daqueles flocos de neve de papel, e você foi lá e fez um de coração pra mim. Eu guardo os corações até hoje.

Lembro de quando shippavam a gente. “Branquinho com canela” era meio que o shipp do ano. Você ficava envergonhado, mas eu ficava realmente feliz.

Lembro de quando a gente fazia o trabalho de informática juntos, você sentava no fundo enquanto eu e o Pedro escrevíamos o trabalho. Você me deixava jogar PVZ quando eu sentava ao seu lado.

Lembro de quando você começou a se distanciar de mim, você começou a não me cumprimentar mais na escola.

Lembro de quando você parou de fazer piadas e começou a me ignorar.

Lembro de quando você me bloqueou em todas as redes sociais e deixou de jogar comigo.

Lembro de quando você passava direto por mim e nem olhava na minha cara.

Lembro de quando você mudava de lugar toda vez que eu sentava perto de você.

Lembro de quando você parou de me emprestar as coisas

Lembro de quando você disse que “Eu cansei de ter dó de você, Bea.”

Lembro de quando você disse que eu havia faltado na hora da chamada, sendo que eu estava sentada não tão longe de você.

Lembro de quando você parou de falar comigo completamente, mas falava normal com todo o resto.

Lembro de quando você começou a ser muito rude comigo.

Lembro de quando você me esqueceu completamente.

Lembro daquele meu último dia de aula, no qual nem eu sabia que era o último; uma das tias que sempre fica no corredor me chamou na sala, e disse que eu ia sair mais cedo.

Me lembro que, antes de sair, eu olhei pra você.

Você olhou de volta.

Eu olhei pra baixo e saí da sala.

23/09/16

16:40

Foi o último dia em que eu te vi.

Eu sinto a sua falta

Tudo em volta me lembra você.

Eu sinto a sua falta

Me desculpa

Você não quer ouvir falar mais de mim, e eu sei disso.

Eu sinto a sua falta. Mas mesmo assim, não vou te chamar mais. Não vou te ligar mais. Não vou puxar papo mais.

Me desculpa

 

Você era meu tudo.

 

Feliz aniversário, meu Medina;

 

Eu te amo.

28/01/2017  
00:02


End file.
